The need has existed ever since motorized two-wheel vehicles were first developed for a convenient way to service the wheel and related components at one end of the vehicle. Although ramps or lifts may be helpful, they generally take up a large amount of space. Furthermore, the motorcycle may require emergency servicing at a location remote from the bulky ramps and lifts, as when a mechanical failure occurs while the motorcycle is on the road.
Attempts have also been made to rely on the motorcycle kickstand to support the cycle while servicing it. However, the kickstand, although attached directly to the frame of the cycle itself and therefore extremely portable, has a relatively pointed end that may dig into sand, grass or blacktop resulting in unstable support for the motorcycle. Additionally, using the kickstand will not lift the front or rear wheel of the cycle off the ground.
Devices are also known for elevating automobiles by engaging an axle of the vehicle. However, motorcycles lack a suitably exposed axle, and the adaptation of such devices to motorcycles have resulted in the risk of scratching or damaging the surface of the motorcycle frame with the lift.
A compact motorcycle stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,067 issued to Robert C. Johnson. The motorcycle stand includes a support roller (12) pivotably mounted to a base assembly (18) by means of an axle (56 and 58), with the axle fixedly attached to the support roller by a pair of brackets (14 and 16) and rotatably extending through a pair of bearings (50 and 52) secured to the base assembly. One end of the axle extends a distance beyond the base assembly for permitting rotation of the axle between a clearance position (forward of the base assembly) and a support position (above the base assembly) with a wrench (86) and appropriately sized socket (88).
While the motorcycle stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,067 represents a significant advance, a continuing demand exists for still further improved motorcycle stands.